megufandomcom-20200213-history
Sienna March
Sienna March is a Broken Reflections (BR) literal series about six nomads. It began in 2010 as a sequel to the novel Per Diem but over time became the entire frontier for the Per Diem timeline created by Aaron Bishop. The series is estimated to have 20 readers worldwide. First run episodes are posted exclusively on the official PoR website. Reposts are available a week after initial release elsewhere at various locations throughout the internet. Thus far there is no physical iteration of the series but is believed that a collection of the entire first season will become available shortly after its finale. The series has received several comments based on the nature of its content and grammar. However despite its faults, it continues to grow a fan base. }}|class="toclimit- }"}} | __TOC__ Production Origins During the production of Per Diem, author Aaron D. Bishop came up with the idea of expanding the PoR universe by creating a series of novels apposed to a stand alone. With the ideas fresh in mind, a prequel (spanning over the entire summary of events leading up to Per Diem) began as well as development of a direct sequel to Per Diem which would suffice as the finale to the story arch of Y'erade and Dhi'eava as well as Leium and Nirael. But as the production of Per Diem continued Bishop developed the spin-off idea which would act as a mini-series including a new cast of characters that would lead up to the events to start off the third Per Diem iteration: the result was Sienna March. It was intended to be a series spanning a dozen or more "episodes" just to give readers a better sense in relating to the characters throughout the third novel. The result however came over so well that Bishop decided to scrap the other two novels and expand Sienna March even more by using two novels worth of storyline to develop the characters as well as expand the main plot. "The direct story behind Per Diem as well as the spin-off Sienna March was to create a sense of urgency and hope. A group of tightly knit characters living in a near post-apocolyptic world who have close to nothing on value, and everyday face the challenges that you or me only see maybe once in a lifetime." The world in which the story takes place, known as Megu has been through rough times, especially in the continent of Lumerelia. "The heart of the story is warfare. The age old despute of good and evil but this time with a twist... It's interesting because the Resistance which is fighting for the people has really hit a wall when the story picks up and they're so desperate for help that they're actually becoming a bit like their enemies, the Insurgents. So who do you fight for? Who do you hate? It was just really cool to see how a world in such a desperate state manages to scrape by... really, truly fun to write about. Watching such a dark world unfold in so many positive ways is just inspiring. Writing for each of the unique characters gives it a bit of a charm... but at the same time doesn't derive from the severity of the story that's unfolding with it." After being in development for almost a year, the first episode of Sienna March was released on January 1st, 2010. Writing Writing was completed by Broken Reflections, a production company created by Aaron D. Bishop in 2004. "It was really refreshing to take a leap from the seriousness of Per Diem and just delve into such a thick and rich setting... I really loved getting the opportunity to create such a fleshed out world... I love all the guys who helped me with it and I really enjoyed helping them with it as well." Setting and storylines Format Sienna March is told in a serialized format, with each episode involving a self-contained story while contributing to a larger storyline, which is broken down into season-long narratives marked by the gradual rise of a powerful being or event. The series blends different genres, including horror, action, drama, romance, melodrama, farce, science fiction, and even comedy. The series' narrative revolves around Shaei'lyv and the 'group', who struggle to contribute to ending the war and working their way past their personal feelings and tense emotions. The series mixes complex, season-long storylines with a 'catastrophe of the week' format; a typical episode contains one or more events, or catastrophic occurrences, that are thwarted and usually resolved by the end of the episode. Though elements and relationships are explored and ongoing subplots are included, the show focuses primarily on Shaei'lyv and her role as an archetypal heroine, complete with various monologues that express her feelings upon a subject while reflecting upon something as if being interviewed long after the fact. Season One Most of the first season reflects upon Shaei'lyv's past and upon the serious tension of the war. The group often attempts to try and find out what's going on, by tapping radio chatter, going to great lengths to locate facilities, to locate the origin of a new species of animal as well as get past each other in the way of relationship development among the characters. But towards the end of the season things start to go wrong for Shaei'lyv that ultimately causes her downfall as the leader of the group. This of course forces the group to disband entirely and go their separate ways being forced to try and live life alone in a desperate time of brutal war, but as things in their lives start to go wrong as well, they all start to realize that not trusting Shaei'lyv may've been the biggest mistake they've ever made. Shaei'lyv advances the plot as if the story is playing through her eyes, while Rogue acts as the comic relief with quite a deep history and Velica plays her role as an insecure yet brave nurse. Au'briek is a self conscience mechanic who puts his skills to good use many times throughout the season. Nelamie (Au'briek's girlfriend) is highly skilled with various types of weapons while being exposed to death far too many times at a young age and Kel'vear is a Resistance soldier gone rogue after a brief encounter with the group early on in the season, however later on in the season Kel'vear leaves the group and rejoins the Resistance for feeling betrayed by Shaei'lyv after she walked out on the group. The first season ends with quite a literal cliffhanger as most of the main characters are faced with certain death. Notably, early on in the last episode Shaei'lyv says "...even though I didn't know it at the time, only a few days from now everything would be different." Leading fans to believe the series will utmost definitely be forever changed at the start of season two. Season Two The second season begins to expand the story that was established in the first season in various directions. One noticible element is that the story isn't so much about Shaei'lyv's adventures anymore. A lot now consists of her parents and their misadventures as well as a cast of new characters who go through similar challenges to settle the war. While the focus of the series this season is still very much upon the group many side-stories along with new cast additions expand the experience; encompassing a much larger perspective of the actual war, and the war's effect on people of the commonwealth. Several elements tie together throughout the season and overall will come together as a taught story by the final episode. While many of the characters may have different ideas and opinions, they all fight for a common goal. To end the war. While the first season was seen mainly through the eyes of Shaei'lyv, the second season sees much of the story through the eyes of the common man. Each character has grown a little since Episode 12, however Rogue still plays the comic relief most of the time, along with Caliber; a Resistance sniper with a heart made of stone who accompanies Sable; a Resistance commander who wears a crown of thorns. Au'briek is still quite self conscience, however Nelamie has begun to trade places as things start to become difficult for her throughout the season. Velica has started to become a little soft through the intense heartbreak from the end of the first season, however slowly she's been working herself back up to speed. Rico has become a regular who offers the group a camp early in the season to stay at while they find a new place. But through a turn of events, Rico is dismounted from his casual self for a number of episodes as he's forced to reflect upon several important decisions he has and will have to make. Much of the second season is set to clue up many loose ends from early on in the first season and will end with a significantly large bang. Characters Main *Shaei'lyv (a.k.a. Shaei) - The heroine of the series. *Rogue *Velica *Au'briek *Nelamie *Kel'vear *Ricochet (a.k.a. Rico) *Scarlett (a.k.a. Sable) *Caliber (a.k.a. Cali) *Gauge *Y'erade *Dhi'eava (a.k.a. Dhi) *Roh'dael *Marla'dex (a.k.a. Marla) Appearances *Jekyl *Aer'tuo *Burn'aizae *Rei'quil *Vae'drul *Paegytha *Moza *Haina Featured Species *Human *Qael'tegrin *Vocifera *Mutated Vocifera Location (contains spoilers) While taking place throughout various areas of Lumerelia, the bulk of Season 1 has taken place in the north eastern region of Cekonahai. *Raevin - An outport city near the groups first campsite. Used as a directional marker in Episode 3. *Nezzaro - Location of the secret Resistance labratory in Episode 4. *Eltre'ez - An outskirt town believed to have the highest density of Vocifera activity. Mentioned in Episode 4. Trivia (contains spoilers) *'G018-2, Argo-Felca-One' was the callsign used by Resistance to locate PND mining activity in Episode 6. *Shaei'lyv was named after the dying light from a Vestaset; a vivid orange, or sienna which translates roughly to 'shaei'lyv' in Aramithian. Mentioned in Episode 9.